Because Of Your Love
by ThisDivaLovesMattHardy
Summary: Nick starts to fall for Sara. Based on the song "Because Of Your Love" by Kenny Chesney.


"Because Of Your Love"

Nick starts to fall for Sara. This is a songfic based on the song "Because Of Your Love" by the second most handsome man in the world, Kenny Chesney... second, of course, to Nicky!

NOTE: I dont own Kenny Chesney, the song lyrics, or anything inconnectionwith CSI:. I neverhave and never will.

Song Lyrics are in **bold**. I hope you like it!

Nick Stokes was reading a Las Vegas newspaper on a Saruday morning. Normally he's be asleeom but it was his day off. He was looking a the front page, where the headline read 'CSI team breaks big case.' Only his eyes weren't focused on the article, but on the picture. It was the entire graveyard shift, all gathered together in the DNA lab. Nick was sitting on a stool, and standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his deep brown eyes on. Sara Sidle. Something clicked inside him whenever they touched, even if they just brushed past each otherat work; he felt like he belonged with her.

**Baby I don't understand  
****How just the touch of your hand  
****Can make me feel invincible  
****Do you know just where you take me?  
****Do you know how high you make me  
****I need your kiss like oxygen  
****With your arms warm around me  
****When your eyes look deep into me  
****It's unstoppable  
****Baby anything is possible**

A few hours later, Nick turned off the water supply to his shower. He got out, dried off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was walking toward the bedroom when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way downstairs and answered it. It was Sara.

"Uh.. Uh.. Hi," Nick stuttered, his face flushed with red at this beautiful girl seeing him without a shirt and wearing barely anything.

Sara was shocked when the door opened. She'd been crushing on Nick for a while - well, actually, it'd been since she met him - but she'd never imagined him to look as good as he did now. His chisled, muscular arms, chest, and abs, messy dark hair and the towel fitting around his waist like a pair of low-rise jeans. She had to do her best to keep her composure and not confess all the feelings she'd been having for him.

"Hey, Nicky," she said. "I brought that book back that you lent me," she handed him a large, hard covered volume, "It was really good, I liked it."

"Good," Nick smiled, some of the redness fading from his face. "I thought you would."

"Yeah, well, I gotta get going," Sara said, "I figured I'd drop by and give this back to you since I was 'in the neighborhood.'" She turned to go, thinking 'Man, is he _fine_!'

"Hey, Sara, wait," Nick said.

She turned to face him again. "Yeah?"

"Um, do you... do you wanna go out tonight?"

'Yes! Of course!' Sara's mind screamed, but her voice said "Yeah, sure" as a smile lit up her face.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six o'clock?" Nick asked.

"Sounds great," Sara grinned. She turned and left, thinking 'Yes! Yeah! Woo Hoo!' (hehe:))

Nick closed the door, went upstairs, and got dressed. 'My God,' he thought, 'I can't believe I did it! I asked her out! Now all I have to do is figure out a way to tell her I love her, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her...'

At 5:30 that night Nick left his house. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a maroon button-up shirt with the top 2 buttons open. He had his hair slicked back as usual, and a bouquet of flowers sat on the front seat of his Tahoe. He pulled into Sara's driveway and she came walking out. She was wearing black jeans, a white top, and flats. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She got in the passenger side of Nick's black truck.

"Aww! Flowers! You're so sweet!" Sara exclaimed and smiled at Nick.

"You look good," Nick said.

"So do you," Sara said, having trouble keeping her eyes off of him.

They arrived at the restaurant, were seated and ate. They each had a drink after dinner, and laughed and talked together. Then they headed back to Nick's place.

Nick and Sara sat on the couch. "Thanks for dinner," Sara said.

"No problem. Um... can I tell you something?" Nick asked, sitting forward and facing Sara.

"Sure," Sara nodded.

"Well, we've known each other for quite some time, and I feel really close to you. I, well, I love you. I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he confessed, then leaned in to kiss her, a kiss which she returned. Sara leaned back and pulled Nick on top of her. She was in heaven as she could feel his strong arms holding her. She felt safe. Nick stood up and picked her up.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughed.

"Upstairs," he grinned.

"Ooooh," Sara replied, interested.

"Yeah," Nick said lovingly, the bed sleeps two more comfortably than the couch does."

**Don't know how I lived before you,  
****But now I live to explore you,  
****Take me, girl,  
****To your secret world  
****Where I can swim in your deep blue passion,  
****Or I can feel your love come crashin' over me  
****Endlessly  
****Whether you're right by my side,  
****Or whether you and I are a million miles apart  
****I can always feel you in my heart**

_In the morning..._

Sara opened her eyes. She saw Nick sleeping peacefully next to her and it made her happy. When he did finally wake up, Sara smiled at him.

"Morning, Cowboy," she said, trying to imitate his sweet southern accent.

Nick smiled a tired smile, then laughed and laid back, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Jeez am I tired!" he said, and began to make snoring noises. Sara wacked him with a pillow, but he was almost back to sleep by then.

When Nick woke up again, Sara was gone, but he could smell bacon frying. He walked downstairs and through the dining room to the kitchen where Sara was standing over the stove, wearing his robe over her pajamas. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey Nicky."

"Mornin', Sunshine! Hey, go sit at the table and I'll finish this," he said.

"Okay, if you insist," Sara said, and walked into the dining room. There, sitting on her plate in a black velvet box was a diamond ring. Written inside the cover were the words "Will you marry me, Sara?"

A huge smile spread across her face, her eyes filled up with tears, and she sighed. "Oh, Nicky!" she whispered.

"Well?" Nick asked, coming in and putting down the food.

"Nick! I - I - I - yes! I'd love to marry you!" Sara exclaimed happily, then she kissed him on the cheek. They sat down and ate their breakfasts, feeding each other like silly newlyweds.

**Everything I wanna be  
****Any dream I wanna dream I can  
****Because of Your Love  
****Anywhere I ever go  
****With all of my heart I know  
****I am the man I am  
****Because of your love.**

The End! Please Review!

PS: I couldn't think of any other way to end it, so the end is kind of cheesy!


End file.
